chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Alouette Haruno
Alouette Haruno is a Class SSS Assault Operator of OmegaCorp and one of the few survivors of the attack on Yukibōro, a small town that was devastated during OmegaCorp's war with the Telos Rebellion. Appearance Alouette is a pink-furred fox with blonde hair and white fur on her muzzle, chest, and tail tip. She has grey skin, as seen on her soles and on the inside of her ears. She looks similar to her sister, Prairie, but she has a slightly more althetic build and she does not style her hair into a ponytail. Her attire changes depending on the story arc. Part I: Crusaders of the Infinite Light In her initial appearance, she's seen wearing a pink variant of the OmegaCorp Class S Assault Operator uniform. The uniform consists of a heavy helmet with a violet visor used to display mission data, a thick, insulated flak jacket and shorts lined with an impact-resistant material, and low-heeled boots. Her main weapon in this part is a simple beam rapier. She is never seen without this uniform throughout this story arc. Part II: Azure Bow & Arrow This arc features her present appearence; her uniform has changed to a light crimson variant of the OmegaCorp Class SSS Assault Operator uniform. The uniform is quite ornate and provides superior protection over other uniforms, yet still allows the wearer to perform at their best. The uniform uses only sections of Power Armor instead of a full suit, and is made of a rare material that negates most damage but doesn't weigh the user down. The helmet is significantly less bulky compared to the Class S uniform, and the visor is replaced by a holographic HUD. The uniform does not come with pants; instead, the uniform comes with toeless leggings that are designed to negate friction. Alouette is now armed with StormRend, an Ars Armagus gunblade with the ability to manipulate ice and lightning. She also has a casual outfit for use outside of work hours. It consists of a pink and white kimono-like top, white jeans, and red platform sandals, giving her more of an oriental look. Part III: War is Unchangeable Alouette's long years of service have begun to take a toll on her body, having minor scars here and there. The most noticeable change here is the loss of her left hand, which is replaced by a mechanical augment. She now wields both her rapier and StormRend in this arc. Personality Alouette is often somewhat cold and distant around strangers, and is extremely determined in her line of work. Once she sees a target, she refuses to give up until they've been neutralized. Like her sister, she also suffers from PTSD, and is prone to emotional breakdowns. She's quite different around friends and family, and is seen to be quite friendly around these individuals. History (I'll work on this later, I've got Shingeki no Kyojin music to listen to. :/) Powers Part I: Crusaders of the Infinite Light Alouette doesn't seem to have any special powers in this arc. Part II: Azure Bow & Arrow With StormRend being introduced in this arc, Alouette's speed has increased greatly, and is able to quickly charge forward using StormRend's lightning-based attacks, while its ice-based techniques allow her to have some control over the battlefield. Part III: War is Unchangeable Alouette's fighting style hasn't changed much even when wielding two blades at once. However, she has now acquired a Stand named Mars Crimson, whose passive ability allows her to make an accurate prediction about the enemy's next moves. Special Abilities Part I: Crusaders of the Infinite Light As with her powers, she doesn't seem to have any special abilities in this arc. Part II: Azure Bow & Arrow With StormRend as her main weapon, she has formed many techniques revolving around its ability to manipulate ice and lightning. Its ice-based attacks allow her to construct weapons to strike with on the battlefield, and freeze enemies still. Meanwhile, its lightning-based techniques perfectly accomodate her rush-down style of combat, allowing her to quickly close the gap between her and the enemy and attack without mercy. Part III: War is Unchangeable Mars Crimson is a Stand that Alouette can summon to fight alongside her, usually utilizing the beam rapier that Alouette now carries as a backup sword. Skills Throughout all arcs, Alouette is seen to be an expert swordswoman with the agility to back it up. Weaknesses Alouette's main weaknesses appear to be mental. She hates seeing her fellow Mobians hurt or killed, and will often blindly rush in to avenge them without thinking. As stated earlier, she's prone to emotional breakdowns, which can cloud her judgment greatly. Gallery dsc00310.jpg|Alouette in Part I: Crusaders of the Infinite Light (Gift from a friend, not drawn by me) Category:OmegaCorp Members Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity User Category:Weapon Users: Swords